


Goats as a Metaphor

by betheflame



Series: Stuckony Stocking Fills 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Sex, Multi, Vacation, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame
Summary: A bit of a combo of ashes0909's prompts for time in Wakanda and established relationship feels.(HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, ASHES!!)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stuckony Stocking Fills 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891378
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020





	Goats as a Metaphor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashes0909](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [ashes0909](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> A bit of a combo of ashes0909's prompts for time in Wakanda and established relationship feels.
> 
> (HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, ASHES!!)

“When you told me you had goats, I thought it was a metaphor for something,” Tony said to Bucky.

Bucky snorted. “Explain to me how ‘I raised goats as part of my therapy while Shuri rebuilt my arm’ is a metaphor at all.”

“Mostly, I think he was just hoping there weren’t actual goats involved,” Steve offered, lazily flipping through the channels on the television in their palace suite.

“You bought an alpaca,” Bucky pointed out. “Why are you anti-goat?”

“I’m not anti-goats,” Tony corrected. “They just eat everything.”

“My goats wouldn’t,” Bucky said confidently.

The trio were on a long-overdue vacation to one of the only places on the planet where any of the Avengers felt completely comfortable taking a vacation - Wakanda. T’Challa and Nakia were incredible hosts in that they made sure people had everything they needed and then left their guests to their own devices. Tony and Bucky both got to hang out with Shuri, Steve got to take long runs without cameras following him, and they all got to just be together.

The process of sorting themselves out after Siberia had been painful, but worth it according to all three men. Getting together had involved machinations from nearly every woman in their lives and Sam, but they’d finally admitted their feelings and settled into a triad that was stronger than anyone anticipated.

Thanos certainly hadn’t.

They were all kind of retired and kind of active and fully antsy all the time, but Wakanda was their place of calm.

“Oooo, I wanted to see this,” Steve remarked as he settled on a channel.

“What is it?”

“A documentary on Scientology,” Steve said to Tony.

“Nerds,” Bucky replied, “I married nerds.”

“Says the man who bought Galaga last week as part of what he missed out on,” Tony sassed and Bucky flicked a potato chip in his direction.

“Are we watching or are we talking?” Steve said - a common refrain.

“Both, babycakes,” Tony said and pressed a kiss to Steve’s lips.

“Why do I put up with either of you?”

Instead of answering, Bucky straddled Steve’s lap and ground their dicks together. He drew Steve in for a long kiss that left Steve slightly winded when they pulled apart - not an easy feat.

“Yeah, yeah,” Steve smiled and pushed Bucky off his lap. Bucky replied by lounging against Tony and sprawling his legs over Steve.

“Okay, depressing information about humanity, hit me,” Bucky said.

* * *

“If you do not hurry up, I will actively kill you,” Tony said through gritted teeth.

“You can’t passively kill someone, can you?” Bucky asked, with a tone of complete lack of concern for Tony’s current state.

Which was tied in an ‘x’ formation to a bed in the suite, while Bucky fingered him open and Steve teased his cock with a feather.

“I’m not sure,” Steve said, equally evenly. “That’s probably a great question for Bruce.”

“It’s got to have something to do with a law of physics or something,” Bucky replied.

“You fucking pains in my ass, it’s not possible, I’m being hyperbolic, which you know, because we’ve been married for five goddamn years, and I know what you’re doing, and I’m going to die both passively and actively if you do not get a fucking move on,” Tony ground out.

“Nah,” Bucky said with a grin. He curled his fingers just enough that Tony’s walls contracted down on the metal fingers. “You’re not quite ready yet, sweetcheeks.”

Tony lifted his head and glared at them both.

They both chuckled. Steve put down the feather and licked a stripe up Tony’s dick, which caused him to buckle his back up off the bed.

“See, not quite ready,” Bucky said. “You told us to edge you, baby, you asked for it, you told us to wait until we knew -”

“I know,” Tony panted an interruption, “what I said.”

“Color?” Steve asked, with a tone of concern.

“Yellow,” Tony confessed. “My back-”

“Then that’s all you had to say, baby,” Bucky replied and pressed a kiss to Tony’s stomach as his fingers found their destination. With Bucky’s hand pressing on his prostate and Steve’s mouth surrounding basically his entire dick, Tony came with force and a loud cry.

“Sorry,” Tony said after a couple of seconds. “Should have just color coded.”

Steve crawled up to kiss Tony - Bucky hated to be kissed after either one of them swallowed, but Tony loved it. Steve could take it or leave it - and then rolled off the bed to gather a damp washcloth to clean them all up. As he did, he responded. “We hadn’t added the ties in a while, it’s okay.”

Bucky had gone to near immediate work untying Tony’s limbs. “We should have explicitly asked. You okay now?”

“No harm, no foul,” Tony assured them.

There was a quiet moment before Steve said sheepishly, “You guys wanna go watch that Leah Remini series now?”

“I really thought this trip would be way less about Scientology than it’s become,” Tony said, but was moving off the bed and putting his shorts back on.

“Since when have we ever been predictable?” Bucky snorted and his husbands giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story, I'd love to know! Kudos and comments are life giving. If you're not sure what to say in the comment, know that I take keyboard smashes and emojis as full love. So, if you liked it more than just a kudos, dropping a ":heart:" is great and I thank you in advance.
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1) or [Tumblr](http://betheflame.tumblr.com) for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works. If you're on Discord, I'm definitely there, too, and probably hanging in the [Put on the Suit Stony Server ](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or the [STB Enthusiasts Stuckony](https://discord.gg/ktXHUb4) one.  
>   
> Oh! And FestiveFerret and I have a [fandom podcast](http://www.podonthesuit.com) if you're so inclined.  
>   
> 


End file.
